Talk:UH-144 Falcon
This is not a "tilt-rotor" The rotors are so long that they would clip the fuselage and/or the cockpit if they even tried to tilt. And if the engines were even capable of being tilted forward, an over-eager door-gunner would immediately mess up the propeller if he or she aimed toward the front. It's a glorified, poorly designed helicopter that's trying to make a futuristic equivalent of the MH-6 Little Bird and failing. Look at the designation: "UH-144". Do a google search on the UH-60 and the MH-6. Then do a search on the MV-22. If you haven't seen the obvious difference by now, here's the answer: the tilt-rotor's designation includes the letter "V" followed by a number. The helicopters have an "H" in the designation, followed by a number. Plus, if you watch the trailers, the engines do not move. -- 04:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Guess what, the engines DO move in the trailer, take a clooose look when it lands, they move. When they're flying, they're tilted forward slightly. And the guns may not aim forwards, only side and back, the nose gun probably deals with the front. As for the deignation? You gotta remember, this is 500 odd years in the future, things change. --~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 09:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks like a helicopter, it acts like a helicopter. It's a helicopter, all right. After watching a higher quality version of the trailer, I will admit that I saw the engine nacelles move, but they didn't even approach the horizontal position. They only tilted forward a bit so that the aircraft could move forward (most helicopters can do something to this effect, obviously). If it were a real tilt-rotor, they would have gone fully horizontal to get where they were going--flying around with the rotors up like that would be a waste of fuel on a craft that doesn't appear to have much fuel capacity, let alone carrying capacity. It also would eliminate the point of the craft being a tilt-rotor. Plus, they seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. The side guns are still useless, and I'm not even going to touch the chin-mounted gun. It's just a terrible design. :::How is it a terrible design? Given, it wasn't meant to be a real helicopter, it's just a game after all, but I don't see what the problem with the dual rotor design is? It removes the need for a tail rotor and with 500 years of advancement perhaps it can even carry more weight and reach higher speeds than modern helicopters. The Sikorsky style of helicopter isn't the de facto best design. Just the most developed. Hitodama 07:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Who said the Sikorsky style was best? Irrelevant tangent aside, at least the MV-22 Osprey can seat two-dozen passengers in the rear compartment. It's just surprising that, with the trove of vaunted technology and resources available to them "in the future", that they would choose such an inefficient and implausible craft over improving a better, pre-existing aircraft developed five centuries prior. And no, "it's in the future" is not a valid excuse. Not without, at least, something to provide a little plausibility. Otherwise, it's just a cop-out. Yes, it's a game. But this (among other elements in the Halo universe, I'm finding) is still implausible and ridiculous. And by "dual rotor", I assume you mean "transverse rotor." Look up Kamov. Yeah. Co-axial, counter-rotating rotors. It's a much smaller target that's harder to hit from the ground (unless it's flying really low). It also provides more relatively more lift. Sure, it's complicated, but so are the engine nacelles on tilt-rotors. It also lets the heli fly sideways. Look up the Ka-50 Black Shark (NATO codename: "Hokum A"). 00:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The designation? While bureaucratic military procurement pencil-pushers are prone to arbitrarily changing naming conventions and designations, I doubt they'd consider all tilt-rotors to fall under the same category as conventional helicopters. Tilt-rotors tend to be more sophisticated and complicated (more moving parts in the nacelles, alone), and I doubt every branch or unit in the UNSC will have access to such invaluable assets, even with the UNSC's runaway military budget. But I digress. The point is, if they lumped tilt-rotors in with helos, it would confuse the poor paper-pushers in logistics, and you'd have that many more screw-ups in supply stores. Future or no. 02:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Its You used the wrong its. Should be "its" (without apostrophe). :Fixed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia This should be added to the Trivia section, In the "Art of Halo 3" book, there was a concept art for a vehicle very similar in shape and design to this vehicle. On pg. 45 on the bottom right side of the page a vehicle bears the same shape minus the wings which in the actual trailer had been turned into two rotors. In the back, it is credited as a "Hornet/Gunship Early concept painting - Issac Hannaford." This is just another example of cancelled concept art that has been re purposed /brought back into a new game. *Note*: I'm not scanning it because of copyright issues. :It is somewhat similar in terms of the main body of the aircraft, but there are notable differences such as the wings, the rear wings (don't know what it's called, I'm no aerospace specialist) and the absent of propellers.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The word you're looking for is "ailerons". - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::*Wikipedia Time* :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, the word is "elevators". Elevators are part of the tail assembly and control pitch. Ailerons are on the wings, and are what allow the aircraft to roll. Flaps are usually there to either help the aircraft brake during landing, or to help the aircraft get airborne during take-off. Rudders are on the vertical stabilizers (part of the tail assembly), and control yaw. -- 04:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Blackhawk Tiltrotor? I would like to add to the trivia. that when you watch the scene in the VGA world premiere of Halo Reach when The LT. gets out of the Warthog and is walking by the Tiltrotor if you pay attention to the rear wings on the tilt rotor you can see a decal of a Black Bird (hawk Maybe). I don't know it might just be pretty cool to have it in there. Bacon11 20:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay you noticed the decal too, though I thought it maybe looked like a falcon? Traditionaly tail decals consist of squadron patches and identification of the base/carrier the plane belongs to-since this appears to be an animal it's probobly a squadron patch or something like that, it doesn't mean that the aircraft is nicknamed "blackhawk"--Navypilot1046 02:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) they do seem alot like black hawks though,2 side machine guns, a troop bay, the norm transport. I also said to my friends its the "halo Black hawk".SPARTAN-III leader 03:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) economic Thinking about it it probably is a great deal more economic than hornets and pelicans. pelicans are huge and are designed to carry alot, sometimes more than you need. and hornets are small and can carry only so musc, also the rotors are more economic than ducted fans, dispite having less power, and also doesn't require the power of the jets from the pelican. but you'd think they'd get something more advance than a couple of propellers 542 years into the future.Laghing rabt 22:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Everthing about the humans stands for utilitarian, industrialism. Vehicles that aren't fancy, but get the job done, and don't cost too much. ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 20:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe why these havent been featured in the other halo games is because these were only designed to transport spartans only, and as they were being wiped out, the UNSC chose to transport the reamaining spartans (i.e 117) on regular transport to save resources for weapons and construction. User:Matt98 18:01 Febuary 13th 2010 (UTC) :: :::Since when does the UNSC care about efficiency? The Warthog is the UNSC equivalent of the American HMMWV. It doesn't carry much, is ill-suited for counter-insurgency operations (which is pretty confusing, given that the UNSC has been dealing with insurrectionists for the past few centuries), and there are better vehicular designs out there for about the same size and cost -- 04:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Well thinking about it they could use it in the Marines. It looks cheap and easy to build so they could use it in large numbers. In Vietnam we made the Huey cheap and easy to build and it's still used by Marines and Army. So his could be like the Huey of Halo. Have a whole bunch of these just swarm over the Covenant just like Hueys over 'Nam. Anyway maybe the Pelicans were just cargo types like Chinooks, b/c we don't see them in large numbers. (smith rules) The Un-Halo Factor I agree with you this thing looks ancient compared to the hornet It looks like they just took this from avatar (or maybe avatar stole it IDK which came first.) or something this should go under all the halo wars veichles that suck (Rhino, Cyclops, Sparrow Hawk) why did the cancle the Cougar Bungie should've used Esmebelle's Falcon concept art but repursed it for medium transport veichle :What Bungie Should've Used http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/6/60/011_FALCON.jpg this is the falcon I think they should use looks cool. I like the idea of a cheap aircraft.101stranger 23:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I like this direction, feels much more war-like and desperate with more downgraded tech. I like the variety too, who needs another Pelican? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Also has anyone noticed how the Falcon looks very similar to the ships used in James Cameron's Avatar?--ASEC 10:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ye, wonder if it was copied and if so by whom ??--Fipas 11:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Read this article and then watch this interview. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I like who that shut every one up, the movie Avatar was originally written in 1994.Laghing rabt 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 2 of these things? From the images i have seen floating around the net of the GI article it looks like the Falcon shown is different from those in the trailer. The one page 58 i believe if anyone has it to hand under the guns in the article doesn't seem to have the rotor blades, the chin mounted gun is further back, troop compartment looks slightly different and its grey in colour. I think it only looks like that because of it being a picture they had to downsize it to fit into the page, but as for the color, it may have just faded a bit. ---''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Eli-027 23:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. You can see the position of the gun is different to the one in the article and the all important rotors aren't there. Classius 17:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Will these feature in the multiplayer? aka.Please say we get to fly these... would it not be awesome if at last we get to use a large flying transport vehicle? in halo Cust.Ed. it was always fun to ride a pelican put it was very glitchy and you always fell through the floor :( I think its time we see some BIG halo multiplayer battles...-- 08:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) some person on the internet According to the latest Bungie Weekly Update (1/29/2010), we WILL be able to "Pilot" them. i hope that makes you happy! ----''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 00:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, this is the closest we'll ever get to flying a pelican!FatalSnipe117 03:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :It is most likely using the Hornet movement mechanics: Pilot would be able to move the Falcon similar like the Hornet. The only update Bungie added to this "Hornet" object is the passenger's ability to use the mounted MGs.外国人(7alk) 04:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Due to the fact that the Falcon is playable in both Campaign and Multiplayer, it should be noted in the article.Warhead xTEAMx 16:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :: There would be lots of problems if the falcon was driveable in multiplayer. For one, if your pilot quit the game, or your entire team is in the falcon, and you get lasered or "blown up". That would mean an easy multi-kill.Great Admiral Cole 01:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Could this be Army? Think about it for a second here. The Marines would be unlikely to use this thing... they operate from Starships after all and this thing is not space capable. Now... the "Army" operating on planets for the most part could be more likely to use this thing in much the same capacity as modern Helicopters are used. --VhenRa 06:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :The UH-144 Falcon aircraft we see in Halo: Reach are operated by VMX-22, a UNSC Marine Corps test and evaluation squadron. He has a point. What good would propelers/rotors be in space? FatalSnipe117 03:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Economic transport UH=Utility Helicopter. They could've possibly modified it for military use, but then again, I'd assume the designation would be different. If it were a troop transport, it would be designated as CH, like the Chinook helicopter. Dropships would still fit into transports, I believe. Ground supports are designated with an A(AC-130), and gunships are fitted for that role. Well, that or Bungie made another mistake in naming military equipment. At least I hope this'd be the last one. Or maybe it has a different role other than those of the Pelican, since it isn't designated "ACH-144".[[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' :Oh wait... U is for utility, according to '''military' nomenclature. Perhaps it's for delivering supplies and resources? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 14:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, like the ones in Black Hawk Down. Multirole I would assume.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art is Always Cooler On the Halo Reach ViDoc "Once More into the Breech" (if that's what it's called)Bungie shows the Falcon in concept art and it looks ''SO cool. It looks like a cross between a Pelican and a Hornet and it's not powered by those tilt rotar fans either. it looks great! but then they had to put the crappy tilt rotars. Bungie, you really disappointed me this time around. :( :Oh, the propellers were there. They were just cut away so you could see behind them. They do that alot in vehicles that have wings or pods. I'm enjoying the design. Hitodama 19:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Falcon Image Got a Falcon image from Bungie.net: From here: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Reach/images/cutouts/Falcon_03.jpg It's titled "Falcon 2". Chris-015 17:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Four in the troop bay, two gunners, one pilot? So does that mean that the Falcon can carry a maximum of seven players? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Designation/econimic transport WTF?! (Yeah I've seen the guys arguing up there, but I'd not join their topic) Umm... why is it designated UH? This is clearly not a helicopter, it's more like a small osprey with jet engines. It would make more sense as UV-144. Yeah, I know, things change, but the Hornet kept with today's designation system. I know the Pelican didn't, but you see, it's designation format was well different, and this has a mission letter, an aircraft type letter, and a series number. And in my opinion, the reason the rotors don't tilt directly forward, aside from the blades being too long as somebody else said, is that this thing doesn't seem to be capable of creating lift by itself. Also, what's with the buzz about it being an economic transport? Just because this is 500 years into the future doesn't mean people should stop being practical. What use is a jet engine if you're just going to make it face downward? If you want a VTOL so badly then there are a LOT of other ways. That's the Hornet. As for the Pelican, it either uses jet engines or rocket fuel, but heck, it can't even fly that fast, I'm pretty sure a Chinook would do better. Why do you suppose most people use ordinary hammers and not automated machines to drive a nail? If you say "but we're in a financial crisis", well, they're in a war, and in a much larger crisis. The Pelican and Hornet might have been developed before the war, but why waste money and fuel on such an overkill? If I'm wrong, I guess people, mostly in the military, in 2552 just say "we have lots, so who cares". 04:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC)